No se tu
by KatieBeckett
Summary: Situado a finales de la 2a temporada. Kate y Rick durmieron juntos antes de que él se fuera con Gina a los Hamptons, ahora la extraña y aunque sabe que ella esta con Demming no puede dejar de pensar en ella... "no sé tu, pero yo no dejo de pensar, ni un minuto me logro despojar de tus besos tus abrazos de lo bien que la pasamos, la otra vez..." M por el capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Pues si… esta es una historia loca que se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de Luis Miguel con este título, no sé si lo conozcan a él o a esa canción pero no pude evitar pensar en esta historia después escuchar la canción y ver nuevamente esos últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada, la familiariad con la que Castle invita a Beckett a los Hamptons y como ella casi casi acepta me pareció bastante sospechosa.

Ojala les guste y pls díganme que les parece

**Cap. 1**

"_No sé tú, pero yo no dejo de pensar, ni un minuto me logro despojar de tus besos tus abrazos de lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez"_

"_No sé tú, pero yo quisiera repetir el cansancio que me hiciste sentir, con la noche que me diste y el momento que con besos construiste"_

"_No sé tú, pero yo te busco en cada amanecer, mis deseos no los puedo contener, en las noches cuando duermo sin insomnio yo me enfermo, me haces falta, mucha falta, no se tu…"_

Rick se removió incomodo en su cama, había dado tantas vueltas que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, no lograba conciliar el sueño desde que llegaron a los Hamptons hacía ya una semana atrás, rodaba hacia su izquierda pasaban unos minutos y rodaba hacia su derecha, las 2 de la mañana y él no conseguía dormir, Gina cansada de tampoco poder conciliar el sueño por los constantes movimientos de Rick se había cambiado de habitación de modo que la única compañía del escritor en esos momentos era su insomnio, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la tristeza reflejada en su rostro cuando vio a Gina abrazarlo aquel ultimo día en la comisaria, ¿qué era lo que realmente había querido decirle Kate? Quizá jamás lo sabría, no después de corresponder al abrazo de Gina y despedirse de la mujer de su vida con un simple apretón de manos, no después de marcharse como si no le importara la noche que habían compartido días antes, cuando pensó que por fin tendría la oportunidad estar con la detective que le robaba el sueño desde el momento que la conoció, "_en la vida debes aceptar que no todo saldrá como quieres"_ las palabras de su madre regresaban a su mente, ¿así tendría que ser? ¿debía aceptar la idea de Kate haciendo su vida con otro hombre que no fuera él?, cansado de estar en la cama sin poder dormir se levantó y decidió intentar escribir un poco, la realidad es que iba bastante atrasado, en esa semana no había logrado escribir ni media página así que bajo a la cocina a prepararse un café que lo acompañara mientras escribía, tan pronto su cerebro percibió el olor a café no pudo evitar pensar en Kate, todo le recordaba a ella, bebió un sorbo y dejo el resto sobre la mesa, regreso a su habitación e intento comenzar a escribir pero su mente estaba en otro lado, media hora después y dado que no llevaba escritas más de un par de líneas salió a tomar un paseo por la playa a la luz de la luna.

Deseaba tanto estar con ella, deseaba compartir con ella ese cielo hermoso que contemplaba su tristeza, tras unos minutos de caminata se sentó en la arena y cerró los ojos centrado en el suave murmullo de las olas y su armonioso vaivén mientras los recuerdos de la noche que compartió con Beckett inundaban su pensamiento, desde aquella noche no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, la necesidad de volver a estar con ella era más grande cada vez, pensó que podría manejarlo, que la distancia y la compañía de Gina lo ayudarían a aceptar que Kate estaba con alguien más y a él lo había sacado de su vida, pero en definitiva no podía, la extrañaba demasiado, la madrugada continuaba avanzando y el viento comenzó a enfriar un poco así que Rick se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, cuando llego, entre la caminata y que la noche estaba bastante avanzada por fin sintió un poco de sueño y fue a dormir esperando soñar con su musa y así fue, en su sueño revivió cada instante, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido de placer, todo parecía tan real que en la mañana, cuando Gina entro con el desayuno y le beso en la frente para despertarlo, él no pudo pensar en otro nombre "_Kate, te amo" _ dijo entre sueños lo cual fue suficiente para que Gina dejara la bandeja con el desayuno sobre el buró y saliera de la habitación para comenzar a preparar sus maletas y regresar cuanto antes a Manhattan.

Mientras tanto, en Manhattan había alguien que tampoco estaba pasando por las mejores noches de su vida, llevaba una semana durmiendo poco y de pésimo humor, por suerte era viernes y terminando el día podría llegar a casa relajarse y olvidarse del mundo por lo menos un par de días, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba de tomar su café matutino, le recordaba demasiado a Castle, así que entre la falta de cafeína y la ausencia del escritor, la Beckett que solía llegar a la comisaría sonriente había desaparecido, sus amigos sabían perfecto a que se debía el cambio en el ánimo de la detective y se abstenían de mencionar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar relacionada con él, ni Ryan ni Esposito incluso el capitán Montgomery estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a desatar la furia de Beckett trayendo el tema a la conversación, pero Lanie ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación, odiaba ver a su mejor amiga ocultando su tristeza en su mal humor así que en cuanto termino el día y aprovechando que no tenían ningún caso tomo su chaqueta y salió de la morgue para llevar a Kate, quisiera o no, a cenar y por un par de copas.

–y Kate? – pregunto a Ryan y Esposito que estaban por salir de la comisaria

–como no tenemos ningún caso se fue hace unos minutos– contesto Kevin

–quizá puedas alcanzarla en el estacionamiento– completo Javi

–Gracias chicos– dijo mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga

La detective terminaba de acomodar algunos archivos en la cajuela de su auto, tenía pensado pasar el fin de semana haciendo papeleo que tenía pendiente, se disponía a encender su auto cuando escucho la voz de su amiga que le gritaba desde el otro lado del estacionamiento así que bajo del auto

–que pasa Lanie? Por favor no me digas que tenemos un caso– pregunto un poco de mal humor

–no, claro que no, es solo que he venido por ti para salir y divertirnos un poco, una noche de chicas! –

–no Lanie, estoy muy cansada y solo quiero llegar a casa y…–

–no chica, eso no va a pasar, creo que no me entendiste, yo no vine a preguntarte si quieres ir, dije que vine por ti así que no tienes opción y sabes lo molesta que puedo llegar a ser si te niegas– dijo Lanie con determinación

Kate suspiro rodando los ojos, sabía que Lanie no iba a ceder tan fácil y no tenía ganas de discutir con la forense que podía llegar a ser tanto o más necia que ella misma –está bien Lanie tu ganas, pero yo elijo el lugar– dijo subiendo a su auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que su amiga subiera.

La realidad era que si necesitaba distraerse un poco, llevaba un par de horas platicando con su amiga y se sentía en verdad bien, habían cenado y ahora estaba de camino a un bar nuevo cerca de la zona de teatros en Broadway que Lanie había insistido en ir a conocer, las dos amigas platicaban y reían cuando Kate vio que alguien la saludaba a lo lejos mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban

–quien es? – pregunto Lanie

–es Madison, mi amiga que estuvo involucrada en el caso del chef muerto lo recuerdas? – dijo Kate

–ya… a la que le interrumpiste su cita con Castle no? – Lanie iba a decir algo más pero ante la mirada asesina de Kate mejor tomo un trago de su bebida

–Becks! Que gusto verte! – dijo Madison abrazando a Kate para después saludar a Lanie –te vi a lo lejos y quise saludarte e interrogarte! – comento sonriendo emocionada

–interrogarme? – pregunto confusa Kate

–siiii! Como vas con el policía que me contaste? Demming era su nombre? –

–oh…. Bueno eso… yo…–

–ok ok, entiendo, lo siento, pregunte por qué parecías emocionada el día que platicamos… espera! ya se! Por fin te decidiste a hacer bebés con Castle! Siiiii! –

–no Madie, digamos que ese tema no es algo de lo que quiera hablar por el momento– dijo Kate y en su semblante inmediatamente se reflejo tristeza

–oh por dios! Lo siento Becks, soy una torpe, no quise incomodarte lo prometo– intento disculparse su amiga

–lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes–

–tengo que irme, ya estábamos por salir– dijo Madison señalando a su acompañante que la esperaba cerca de la salida –pero te llamo mañana y platicamos si? – pregunto Madison afligida

–claro Madie– contesto Kate intentando fingir una sonrisa aunque lo cierto era que recordar al escritor le había bajado el ánimo nuevamente

–y bien? vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Lanie una vez que Madison se había ido

–no es nada Lanie, solo es que estoy cansada, te lo había dicho–

–a mi no me engañas Kate, estabas bien hasta el momento en que el nombre del escritor salió a relucir y sé que te habías acostumbrado a su presencia y seguramente lo extrañas pero sé que hay algo más detrás de esa actitud tuya que el simple hecho de que él no andará rondando por aquí el resto del verano–

Kate respiro profundo y ante la sorpresa de su amiga soltó de golpe –dormí con él Lanie–

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lanie reaccionara ante lo que acababa de escuchar

–que me perdí? – pregunto Madison que no entendía la cara de sorpresa de Lanie

–durmió con él– contesto Lanie aun en shock

–con quien? – insistió Madison

–con Castle– susurro Kate

–con Castle?! – grito su amiga recién integrada a la conversación acercando una silla para sentarse

–siiii! Con Castle– grito Lanie

–shhh! Madie! Lanie! No griten– dijo la detective intentando calmar a sus amigas –Madie que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido–

–es más importante estar con una amiga, note que no te sentías bien linda así que le dije a mi amigo que volvería con ustedes y le llamaría mañana– contesto Madie tomando su mano

–y bien– dijo Lanie haciendo señales al mesero para que les llevara otra ronda –creo que tienes mucho que contarnos Kate Beckett

–todo es culpa de Madie– comenzó Kate

–mía? Por qué? – pregunto su amiga confundida

–"Castle babies" – dijo Kate remarcando sus palabras

–Castle babies? Ok… de que me perdí? Comienza… a! – reclamó Lanie

–si! Y por favor no omitas detalles– pidió Madison

–ok… voy a necesitar varios más de estos– suspiró Kate tomando uno de los vasos que recién les había llevado el mesero –todo empezó el día que te detuve y te lleve a la comisaría para interrogarte– comenzó Kate mirando a Madison – con tu atinado comentario de que moría por Castle y por hacer "Castle babies" …– la risa de Lanie y Madison interrumpieron el relato

–lo siento Becks, estaba algo molesta y no sabía que él nos estaba escuchando– se disculpo Madison

–qué? El escritor escucho que Kate moría por él? Seguro su ego se fue al cielo– comentó Lanie

–seguro que si… cuando salí de la sala de interrogatorio el quiso indagar más sobre el tema, yo lo esquive y pensé que lo había olvidado pero al día siguiente después que resolvimos el caso él se fue a casa, dijo que tenía que estar con Alexis en una decisión importante que ella estaba por tomar, yo fui a buscar a Madie para platicar un poco y ponernos al tanto de lo que había pasado en estos años, bebimos un poco y…–

–un poco? Becks bebimos como cuando estábamos en el colegio! Nos terminamos 5 botellas de vino! – aclaró Madison

–bueno ok… estaba bastante mareada cuando llegue a casa, pensé que era efecto del alcohol cuando se abrió el elevador y lo vi ahí… esperando afuera de mi departamento

Y bien? que les pareció? Le sigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tarde un poquitín pero aquí les dejo el segundo cap, ojala les guste :)**

**Flashback 2 semanas antes**

–Castle que haces aquí?

–hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, de verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en eso–

–bebiste? – pregunto Kate al percibir un ligero olor a whiskey cuando se acerco hacia donde él estaba para abrir la puerta

–Quizá un poco, lo suficiente para tomar el valor de venir aquí – contestó el escritor

–Castle estoy cansada y estoy segura de que tu pregunta, sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta mañana–quería terminar ya esa conversación porque estaba segura que la pregunta tenía algo que ver con lo que él había escuchado en la sala de interrogatorios el día anterior, pero entre los nervios que le producía la cercanía del escritor y el mareo no atinaba a encontrar la cerradura

–por lo visto no fui el único que bebió un poco esta noche– dijo Castle al notar los movimientos erráticos de la detective –Demming? – pregunto el escritor intentando disfrazar los celos que sentía

–Madison– respondió Kate intentando un tono neutro que disimulara su nerviosismo y poniendo una ligera sonrisa de victoria cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta –Castle hablaremos mañana si? – dijo entrando a su departamento dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero el escritor la detuvo

–No, de verdad Kate, es solo un sí o un no, es todo lo que pido y no sé si mañana me atreveré a preguntarte– pidió Rick deteniendo la puerta

–Está bien– cedió Kate suspirando y permitiendo al escritor entrar a su departamento

–ayer escuche TODO lo que dijo Madison en su interrogatorio– hizo una pequeña pausa para darle dramatismo –y sé que sabes a lo que me refiero con TODO– dijo sonriendo seductor –Kate… sentiste celos de que saliera con Madison? Es cierto lo que ella dijo? Sientes eso por mí? – se atrevió a preguntar

–Castle yo… no… yo solo… yo…– tartamudeo un poco Kate intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden e hilar una frase coherente para que sus sentimientos por el escritor no quedaran al descubierto –yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo Castle– logró terminar la frase volteándose y dando la espalda al escritor para intentar ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas –la investigación apuntaba a que Madison podía ser sospechosa y tenía que interrogarla en el momento, es lo que hacemos siempre Castle, no entiendo porque…–

La explicación de Kate se corto cuando sintió los brazos del escritor rodear su cintura

–Yo si estoy celoso de verte con Demming–

–Castle… sabes que estoy armada verdad?– advirtió Kate

–sí, lo sé, pero no quieres usarla realmente… y también sé que no vas a contestar mi pregunta, por lo menos no con la verdad… así que lo diré yo… Kate, yo si estoy loco por ti– dijo el escritor mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura

–Castle por favor no…– susurro Kate más para sí misma que por que realmente quisiera detener las caricias de Rick

–en verdad quieres que pare? Dímelo mirándome a los ojos y me iré– dijo el escritor poniéndose de frente a la detective

–Castle yo…– no pudo terminar la frase, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca nubló el juicio que pese al alcohol que había tomado aún le quedaba, y cuando el escritor se acerco y beso sus labios no pudo hacer más que corresponder haciéndolo más intenso.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y poco a poco fue quedando regada en el camino hacia el dormitorio de Kate la ropa de ambos, Rick tumbo a su musa en la cama quitándole con suma pasión el par de prendas que aún conservaba, beso sus pechos, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos, los gemidos de placer de Kate inundaban la habitación provocando una excitación inigualable en Castle que bajo repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos en el abdomen de Kate mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos, siguió bajando poco a poco, de pronto se detuvo y cuando ella iba a protestar sintió la lengua del escritor explorando su intimidad, un gemido escapo de su boca deleitando de placer al escritor, quien continuo besando y saboreando a su musa hasta sentir como un fuerte orgasmo se hacía presente, dio a Kate unos minutos para recuperarse y comenzó a besar su cuello

–Kate quiero que sepas que…–

–shhh… por favor no digas nada Rick…– pidió Kate levantando su cadera para hacer mayor el contacto con la erección del escritor, quien abrió las piernas de su musa y se coloco en medio y comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su miembro la húmeda entrada de la detective que gemía de placer rogado por sentirlo dentro de una vez

–entra… Castle… quiero sentirte dentro ahora– pidió Kate entre gemidos, casi como un susurro

–Así no es como se piden las cosas detective– la reto Rick mientras seguía acariciándola y excitándola más

–ohhh! Castle por favor! – grito presa del placer que sentía envolviendo entre sus piernas la cadera de Castle para obligarlo a entrar.

Él la penetro fuerte, profundo, ambos gimieron, ella ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro, llenándola, haciendo vibrar cada poro de su cuerpo, él cerró los ojos de placer al sentir sus paredes contrayéndose al redor de él, entro y salió de ella, primero despacio, disfrutando el contacto, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, cuando las contracciones de Kate se hicieron más fuertes llevando a Castle a su propio orgasmo comenzó a penetrarla vigorosamente, gemidos placenteros llenaban la habitación hasta que ambos estallaron de placer, Kate no pudo contener un grito al sentir el mejor orgasmo de su vida mientras el escritor sentía tocar el cielo cuando se vino dentro de Kate, poco a poco fueron recuperando la respiración mientras permanecían abrazados, él salió de ella y le beso en la frente para después abrazarla, pasaron así algunos minutos, abrazados en silencio hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana Kate abrió los ojos, los brazos del escritor aun la cubrían, imágenes de la noche anterior inundaron su mente y supo que había cometido un error, uno del que no se arrepentía aunque temía que su relación con Castle cambiara ahora que él había conseguido meterse en su cama

"_maldita sea Kate! Por qué no pudiste resistirte? Sabía que desde que nos conocimos ha buscado acostarse conmigo y eso es lo que lo mantenía tan interesado, ahora que lo ha conseguido seguramente regresara a su vida de fiestas y reuniones rodeado de barbies operadas que revolotean a su alrededor… pero y si esto va más allá de solo buscar dormir conmigo? Si en verdad él siente algo por mi?... No sea tonta Kate, es Richard Castle, puede tener a cualquier mujer que deseé, alguna rubia despampanante que sea más de su estilo, por qué un escritor famoso se enamoraría de una detective que no está ni cerca de lucir como todas esas mujeres con las que se pasea?... Deseaba estar con él, pero no puedo permitirme enamorarme… no cuando sé que solo va a romperme el corazón, lo sabía ayer mientras me llenaba de besos y caricias pero no me importó… ahora qué?"_

Media hora después ya no podía con tantas ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza así que salió discretamente de la cama para que Castle no lo notara, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, se vistió y salió a correr, eso siempre le servía para despejar la mente

Después de 10km por Central Park comenzaba a amanecer y supo que era momento de regresar a su apartamento y enfrentar lo que sea que tuviera que pasar con Castle, pensó que si tenía algo de suerte él ya no estaría ahí y podrían ahorrarse ambos un incomodo momento.

Rick despertó unos minutos después de que Kate salió, se sintió un poco desubicado al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba pero tan pronto percibió el aroma de su musa impregnado en las almohadas supo exactamente donde estaba, sonrió por un momento recordando la noche anterior pero dicha sonrisa se esfumo al no verla a su lado, sabía que Kate aun lo consideraba un Casanova, aunque en realidad desde que la conoció su modo de vida había cambiado bastante sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su apartamento percibió un agradable aroma a panqueques recién hechos y se llevo una sorpresa al entrar a su cocina y encontrar a Rick preparando el desayuno

–Kate! Esperaba terminar antes de que regresaras– dijo Castle aun cocinando los últimos panqueques

Ella lo miró un poco confundida, el parecía tan casual, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos la noche anterior –Castle… yo… de hecho pensé que ya no estarías aquí cuando regresara–

–por qué haría eso? – preguntó el –no es la primera vez que hago el desayuno para ti… aunque espero que este no sea interrumpido por un muerto en tu puerta – quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado así que intentaba aligerar el ambiente bromeando un poco

Kate le miro extrañada –como sabías siquiera que regresaría pronto? –

–es de mala educación dejar solo a un invitado y tú no eres una persona maleducada, así que supuse que regresarías pronto– contestó sonriendo mientras terminaba de cocinar el ultimo panqueque

Kate no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ella pensó que Castle aprovecharía que ella no estaba para salir de ahí y quizá no volver a buscarla, como a todas aquellas aventuras de una noche por las que era tan famoso, y sin embargo estaba ahí, preparándole el desayuno

–vamos Kate! Se va a enfriar– dijo el escritor con naturalidad.

**Fin del flashback**

**Que les pareció?**

**Había pensado hacer algo un poco más dramático con este fic pero dado el final de temporada creo que tenemos suficiente drama por el momento, asi que a partir del capitulo tres (este lo deje igual porque básicamente solo es una noche de pasión entre Rick y Kate jijiji) pensé en darle un giro a la historia para hacerla un poco más light y con algo de humor (creo que nos hace falta imaginarnos cosas lindas para aguantar hasta septiembre!), pero como la razón de existir de este fic es gracias a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer, me encantaría que me escribieran para decirme como prefieren que continue: drama o algo con más humor.**

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
